


Special Occasion

by dumbsbian



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anniversary, Dinner, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29903001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbsbian/pseuds/dumbsbian
Summary: You and Casey go out for your first wedding anniversary.
Relationships: Casey Novak/Reader
Collections: dimitrescus-bitch's Reader Inserts





	Special Occasion

You smiled as you looked at the small tattoo on the inside of your finger. Casey had the same one on hers, hidden by the wedding bands the two of you now wore. Outside of work, Casey didn’t really keep her ring on. Both of you liked the tattoos you’d gotten before the idea of Casey going back to the DA’s office had even come up. It had definitely rushed the two of you along in your plans for a future together, but you didn’t mind it. You loved Casey and were confident that the two of you would spend the rest of your lives together. 

“Ready to go?” You heard Casey’s voice before you registered that the door had been opened. She was standing in the doorway, her head tilted as she looked down at you. You stood up from the couch and walked over to her, smiling as you took her hand in yours. 

“You’re early,” you said, impressed. You and Casey had been together the first time she was ADA here in New York. Back then, you hadn’t been able to pull her away from her work. Now, she was still busy, but at least she didn’t always put your relationship on the backburner. She did important work with the SVU, but you needed her to be there for you sometimes too. 

“Tonight is a special night. I couldn’t be late for our first wedding anniversary dinner,” Casey told you. You would have forgiven her, this was a big case and Casey was still trying to get her footing back after being gone. “Speaking of late, we might make it on time if we go now. Traffic was starting to pick up a bit when I got here.” 

“Lead the way Mrs. Novak,” you told your wife. Casey locked up the house behind the two of you and then walked you out to the car. It seemed kind of stupid to own a car in New York, but neither you nor Casey wanted to just sell it when you moved back to the city. It’d done the too of you a lot of good keeping it around, especially since you did have places to go throughout the day normally. 

“Table for two, under Novak,” Casey told the host at the restaurant once you’d arrived. He grabbed two menus and led the two of you back to a table. It was nice, candles, soft and romantic music, and a complimentary glass of champagne. It wasn’t anything overly fancy, but it was definitely good champagne. “What were you thinking?” 

“I don’t know,” you said as you glanced over the menu. “You?” 

“They have some interesting looking pasta dishes, but that steak looks good. I suggest the lobster for you.” You didn’t miss the wink at the end of Casey’s suggestion, a nod towards one of your first dates together. Now, there was a joke that Casey was definitely getting lucky if the two of you went anywhere and you ordered a lobster dish. 

“I don’t have to get an expensive meal for you to get some babe. It’s our anniversary, a special occasion,” you said and Casey connected the dots. She quirked her eyebrow at you, wondering if _that_ was what you meant. You gave her a small nod and she immediately started to blush a bit. 

“Damn,” Casey’s voice was huskier than usual. She bit her lip and waved a waiter over for the two of you to order. She ended up getting the steak and you decided to order the oysters. The two of you split a dessert and then went home together. You drove home since Casey had a few glasses of wine and both glasses of champagne. “Can we do the thing tomorrow?” 

“I don’t know Case, that’s not as special as today,” you teased her a little. Casey pouted and just opened her arms as the two of you sat on the bed. You leaned into Casey’s arms and she wrapped them around you as she pulled you back against the bed. Casey pressed a kiss to your bare shoulder, your dress having been shed on the floor when you first entered the bedroom with your wife. “We can do that tomorrow if you’d like.” 

“I’ll even call in,” Casey told you. You smiled at the thought of her taking a whole day off to just have sex with you. “Now, let’s just lay here. It’s been awhile since I’ve gotten to enjoy a nice night in with my wife.” 


End file.
